


Writ in Stone

by NicoDiAngeloLover7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Protective Flints, Protective Marcus Flint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDiAngeloLover7/pseuds/NicoDiAngeloLover7
Summary: When Harry Potter was a few months old his parents made a marriage contract between him and Marcus Flint. He does not know about this until he meets Marcus Flint. Will he wind up hating what his parents did or actually like Marcus and follow through with the contract?I don't own anything, all rights go to their rightful creators!
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Harry Potter
Comments: 38
Kudos: 266





	1. How it All Began

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, this is the fanfiction that won the voting for when I hit 75 fanfictions. I honestly cannot believe I have written so many and I love that you all love what I write!!
> 
> I do plan to do this again when I hit fanfic #100. I'll put up voting when the time gets closer. 
> 
> The prompt that got picked for this one is: Arranged Marriage/Marriage Contract. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!! I look forward to writing it. 
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7

**Writ in Stone – Chapter 1 (How it All Began)**

One would probably find this sight odd if they were to come across it. But that didn’t mean that it actually was.

James and Lily Potter were currently in the company of Callum Flint and his wife, Ciara.

They were in the home of James and Lily at the moment. Though Lily and Ciara had gone into the other room to chat while their husbands talked. Harry was in Lily’s arms while Marcus followed after his mother.

Most would assume that the Flints were dark, which to an extent they were. But that didn’t mean that they would snivel and lower themselves to a Half Blood. They had more self-respect than that.

They were very aware of the backgrounds of the so-called Lord Voldemort. Callum’s grandfather had gone to Hogwarts when he had just been Tom Riddle. He had a portrait of him in his halls. Odhran Flint had recounted the tale that he had been nothing but a mudblood when he first entered Slytherin House. But it had been revealed that he was descended from the Slytherin line. But that still made him a half blood pretending to be a pureblood.

And just like his grandfather, Odhran, he was not a fool. He knew that the ideals of Voldemort’s were ludicrous and would only deal in their deaths. Bringing the fight towards the muggles would only bring them closer to their discovery. Then there were also rumors that this Dark Lord was insane, and he believed it. Their numbers were already so few as it was, they didn’t need another war onto of them and decrease it even more.

Though he didn’t hide on how much he disliked mudbloods. No respect for who they are and what they represent. But he placed most of that blame onto Dumbledore. Hogwarts used to be known for their academic excellence and courses. It had all gone into disarray because of that old fool.

Maybe one day that could be all changed, but that day was not today.

But no, it wasn’t too surprising to see Callum and Ciara in the Potters’ home. They had always been welcomed guests to them. A friendship that lasted throughout Hogwarts and into their adult years.

“We’re both neutral, James. You know that! I am not doing this for HIS sake, I never have. But you need to look at the bigger picture, this affects Harry too!”

James sighed, “but is this really the answer?”

“You know that Harry is required to have a betrothal contract, he is the Potter Heir. You can’t avoid this. And this will provide him with additional protection. You won’t even have to change his godparents, he’ll just have two additional magical guardians if needed,” Callum said.

“Harry is going to hate me when he is older…” James mumbled.

“Did you hate your parents when you found out,” Callum brought up.

James shook his head, “it was easily breakable. They said it was just for protection and wouldn’t have to worry about a partner until I was ready.”

“And it will be the same with Harry. I wasn’t betrothed to Ciara either, as you remember.”

James nodded; Callum had been very against who his initial betrothed was. Not like it mattered now. Though he still felt perplexed. They were in the middle of a war, was this really the best time?

They already had the prophecy over their heads. Was really Harry the one that was meant to destroy Voldemort? He wasn’t even a few months old yet. But had noticed that Dumbledore had been putting a lot into that prophecy.

Both James and Lily had both been Gryffindors, but that didn’t mean they actually trusted Dumbledore. Some things were just not adding up. But that didn’t mean they trusted Voldemort either; he was trying to kill them after all.

“You’ll need to meet me here tomorrow, Callum. Don’t forget to bring Marcus,” James finally decided.

Marcus Flint was Callum and Ciara’s only child, their son.

Callum nodded as Lily and Ciara rejoined them.

Ciara gave him an intense look before he nodded. She gave a breath of relief. She could remember when Callum had first breached the topic of asking James and Lily to having little Harry betrothed to their Marcus. Just like they would offer their protection to him, James and Lily would do the same. Marcus was still only two years old; he wouldn’t be able to be told until he was older.

They may be neutral but that did not mean that their family was well liked. Just like the Potters were targets of the Dark Lord, the Flints were too. Though she knew that this supposed prophecy made it worse for James and Lily. She knew that they were holding strong for their son, just like she was.

She also knew that James and Lily didn’t care about that their son would defeat Voldemort or not. They still looked at Harry as their son, something so precious that they would protect at all costs. He was only a few months old and it reminded her when Marcus was that old. He was adorable as Lily held him. Though she had to hold back a laugh as her Marcus peeked behind her leg. He had her dark hair and shared Callum’s grey eyes.

Ciara could already tell that little Harry had Lily’s bright eyes and would share James’ dark hair. She knew that Lily was hoping that Harry wouldn’t share in James’ untamable hair. She had given up on taming it years ago.

* * *

It was the day after that both Potters and Flints had gone to Gringotts. Lily had young Harry in her arms while Ciara had Marcus in hers.

But since this was a betrothal contract between the houses Potter and Flint, they were required to have both of their account managers present. Adding the blood to the contract was easy enough and the wound was healed on their fingers quickly.

James’ eyes quickly glanced over the betrothal contract.

_On behalf of the houses Potter and Flint, we initiate this betrothal contract between Hadrian James Potter and Marcus Callum Flint. Until the age of maturity or by the untimely death of family, this contract cannot be null and void, even at the request of family. Upon the arranged date, shall this union be joined by the date of maturity._

There were more details further into the contract. James and Callum had agreed that if Harry and Marcus were fine with the contract and didn’t want to break it. They could split their finances and that any children they had; a trust vault would be created on their birth. That is how both of them did it for Harry and Marcus. The trust vault would incur interest with every year as well deposit a certain amount from the Family vault into the trust. Though he wouldn’t be able to touch the trust vault until he turned eleven. And they wouldn’t be able to touch the Family vault until they were seventeen unless one of their parents were with them. Like his parents did, he wanted Harry to know how to spend his own money and budget. He wasn’t going to be like the Malfoys and spend money just because he had it. At the rate they were going, they would wind up bankrupting themselves.

But if they so desired, Harry would just use the Potter vaults and Marcus could use the Flint vaults. He and Lily shared the vaults between them, there were no vaults that she didn’t have access to. Any money they had made would go into their vaults. There was no, this was his money and that was hers.

That was when James signed the contract at the bottom of the parchment with a blood quill. Lily signed right besides his and then the Flints signed their own names.

The parchment briefly glowed blue before fading.

“Is there any further business I can help with?” Griphook asked, the Account Manager for the Potter vaults. Since it was Lord Potter that had requested the contract, he had asked the question. Juronk, was over the Flint’s vaults. But since it involved the Flint’s heir as well, he was present in the room.

“That will do it, Griphook. May your enemies blood drip at your feet,” James said.

Griphook gave him a grin, “and may your gold always flow.”

* * *

James and Lily told Sirius and Remus about the marriage contract a few days later after the trip to Gringotts.

Sirius had never really been a fan of Callum, but he never minded Ciara. Callum had been a Slytherin in Hogwarts where Ciara had been Ravenclaw. But he knew that both of them were friends of James and Lily. He could recall when his own mother had tried to set up a marriage contract, but his father had stopped her. He had never liked his parents but felt grateful for what Orion did. He knew that his mother had no love for him, never had. It was all for Regulus who was now dead. But he had run away while still in Hogwarts and never regretted it.

“Are you sure, James?” Sirius had asked.

“Callum wasn’t wrong about where Harry is the heir, he does need to have a contract. He’ll be able to break it if he needs to. There is no guarantee that he will even like Marcus when he’s older. But I rather have him betrothed with Marcus as someone I can trust to protect him,” James explained.

“He’ll be in capable hands, Padfoot,” Remus said.

“I still don’t like it,” Sirius muttered.

Remus rolled his eyes, trust Sirius to distrust it because of Callum. He didn’t think he was that bad. He had even talked to him a few times while in Hogwarts. He may have been a Slytherin and Pureblood, but he wasn’t that bad. He never cared that Remus was a Gryffindor and later a werewolf. Had even offered him help if he needed it. He had already given him several Wolfsbane Potion, something he brewed himself that Ciara helped him with.

He knew that the potion ingredients were expensive, but Callum had done it anyways. Normally he thought there would be some catch behind it, or he had brewed it so it would poison him. But he knew that Flint wasn’t one to do that, he had no prejudice against werewolves. Greyback was another matter entirely, but Remus hated him as well. And he hated to admit it, they really did help.

So, Remus didn’t hate that James had done a marriage contract between Harry and Callum’s son, Marcus. He had seen Marcus a few times and he was an adorable child. Least he didn’t hate it as much as Sirius seemed to. But he ignored him on that. But unlike Sirius, James was Lord Potter and he knew he would do anything to protect his family. And having Callum and his family behind them was a definite plus.

“Do you think Harry will keep the contract, James?” Remus asked.

James shrugged, his eyes glancing over towards Lily. She was holding Harry, rocking him to sleep.

“It is very possible he will, I know I didn’t. My parents had quickly done away with the contract and made a new one between me and Lily. That will be his decision though.”

Remus nodded. He never had to have a marriage contract, but he knew two of his friends had. He didn’t even know where Peter was at the moment. He said something about his mother, so he didn’t push for information. He figured Peter would either stop by tonight or sometime later. Though he knew they would have to go into hiding soon.

Voldemort and his Death Eaters were killing more witches and wizards. And with James, Lily, and Harry being a prime target. It wasn’t a good idea to feel so out and in the open. Sirius had already planned on going into hiding as well. He was the only Black that Voldemort wanted to kill and as James’ best friend, they wanted to kill him as well.

Dumbledore had suggested a charm before, but James and Lily hadn’t given him an answer. It was called the Fidelius Charm. It would be able hide their location and Voldemort would never be able to find them. He just hoped that it worked but they couldn’t live their entire lives hiding.

Though it would be in the next few weeks that James and Lily agreed for Dumbledore to cast the Fidelius Charm. Sirius was supposed to be the Secret Keeper, but it had changed to Peter instead. They never realized that would be their fatal mistake that would end up in their deaths. That it would be almost a year later that Peter would reveal their location to Lord Voldemort and sign their deaths. Never knowing that Peter could have been a traitor. That Harry never got killed and the rebounding killing curse would strike Voldemort and leave him in spirit form for the next thirteen years. And it would end up having Harry orphaned and sent to Lily’s sister’s home. Where he would know nothing but abuse and neglect. And no word was ever breathed to Callum and Ciara about James and Lily’s death.

They wouldn’t know a word until they visited Godric’s Hollow to find it destroyed. It had sunk into them on what had happen. Plus, the fact that now everyone was saying that Harry Potter vanquished the Dark Lord and being proclaimed the Boy-Who-Lived. It would be when they tried to locate Sirius that they found out he was in Azkaban. But no matter how they tried, they couldn’t locate Harry Potter, the betrothed to their son.

But they didn’t feel any gratitude or relief. Two of their friends were dead, their son missing, and one of them was sentenced to prison. They didn’t even know what they could do to help Sirius, even though Callum and Ciara knew that Sirius wasn’t responsible.

“Talk to Amelia,” Ciara told her husband one night.

Marcus was three years old and was napping at the moment. Ciara was sitting beside Callum in their sitting area. Her eyes were sad, she had already shed tears earlier. She felt the loss of her friends heavily.

Callum nodded; his face was solemn. He still couldn’t believe that Lily and James were really gone. But he didn’t want to sit around and do nothing. He didn’t even know who had taken Harry from Godric’s Hollow. He couldn’t find any magical signatures that weren’t supposed to be there. But that only meant that someone knew how to cover their tracks. The only signatures he could find were James, Lily, Harry, and Sirius. That only told him that they had been there and how long ago. James and Lily had been murdered on All Hallows Eve.

He didn’t even have any luck on finding Remus. He had sent a letter out weeks ago, but he hadn’t heard anything yet. He just hoped that Remus was okay. But he knew who the real penetrator in this was. Peter.

There was no way it was Sirius, he had never been the Secret Keeper, no matter what the rumors said. They didn’t know the truth. He had been there when the Fidelius Charm had been cast as a witness. Why he hadn’t been contacted before they had sentenced Sirius, he wasn’t sure. But he wanted answers and knew that his wife was correct. Amelia was the head of the DMLE and would have been over the case. Or rather she should have been… Maybe she would even have answers to where Harry Potter disappeared. He wasn’t even two yet, there was no way he could have wandered off on his own. He knew someone took him, but who was the question…

It didn’t matter if Sirius didn’t like him or not. He was still James and Lily’s best friend and he didn’t deserve a life in Azkaban for something that wasn’t his fault. And he had never hated Sirius, even if he had… Nobody deserved that, though he didn’t know if Sirius was actually responsible for all those muggles death. He didn’t believe he was, but he didn’t know and that was the most frustrating part.

That in mind, he got ready to head to the Ministry. Maybe there he would actually get some answers. And he would not rest until he got them.


	2. Where Is He?

**Writ in Stone – Chapter 2 (Where Is He?)**

Harry Potter had been living with his aunt, uncle, and cousin for as long as he could remember. He knew they weren’t his mum and dad. He had been smacked by Petunia the first time he had called her mum and he hadn’t ever called her that since. He was just glad it wasn’t the frying pan, because that hurt.

And just like he knew that they weren’t his parents and brother, he knew they hated him. They hated him the moment he ever stepped into that house. But what he didn’t get, why didn’t they send him to the orphanage like they threatened to do. Uncle Vernon had threatened him about it so many times, he was surprised he hadn’t been dropped off at one.

And just like where they hated him, Harry hated them back, if not more. Why did he have to live with them? He knew his mum and dad were dead, Aunt Petunia had told him so. They had died in a car crash. That had been the day he was told never to ask questions. Questions meant getting hurt.

He didn’t even remember what his parents looked like and there weren’t any photos of them in the house. He knew why though. Aunt Petunia hated his mother, though he didn’t know why. But he didn’t ask either.

He still had the burn marks on his hands and scars on his legs from the Dursleys so called _punishments_. One of them had been for burning their food. He couldn’t even recall how long his Aunt Petunia had placed his hand on the hot eye. She wouldn’t even let him move it no matter how much he had begged and cried. He had never hated her more than in that moment. It was after that she let him nurse his burnt hand.

He didn’t even have a real room; he had been forced to live in a cupboard under the stairs. Harry knew it wasn’t a real room because Dudley was allowed to have two rooms. One for his broken toys and one that he actually slept in. He knew how unwanted he was here and hated every moment of it.

He would spend nights wishing and wanting for someone to come rescue him. But nobody ever did… As each year passed, the more hopeless he got that he would ever escape his relatives. And the more he believed that nobody wanted him.

He couldn’t even count the number of broken bones he had received while living there. Mostly because of Dudley, since he loved to play Harry Hunting. Harry was just thankful he was a fast runner and that Dudley avoided the library like the plague. For the first time, he actually had a place of refuge and protection. But he couldn’t stay there forever.

And then there was the first time he got called freak.

He didn’t even know what he did, but all of a sudden, he had gotten backhanded. He raised a hand to his cheek; it hadn’t been the first time he had been struck. All he knew was that Petunia tried to shave his head and it regrew the next day. He didn’t know why it happened. He didn’t think it was really anything he did, but his aunt believed differently.

Before it was just ‘ _boy_.’ He hated the name, but he didn’t want to get smacked again. So, he kept his mouth shut. But the only escape he had was school providing Dudley wasn’t around.

And then he felt something shift. It was the day a letter came addressed to him. He didn’t even get a chance to read it before it was snatched out of his hand. But he saw the emerald ink and the back of the letter that held a crest of an eagle, snake, lion, and badger. But who would write him a letter? But he felt it was important.

At eleven years old, his aunt and uncle gave him Dudley’s second room. And Harry instantly felt suspicious, that letter was important. He knew they were hiding something from him, but he didn’t know what it was. He couldn’t count the number of times he had been punished and locked in that cupboard and withheld meals. Was it because the letter was addressed to his cupboard?

Harry didn’t miss the screaming match between his aunt and uncle and his cousin, Dudley. But now he actually had his own room. And he still wanted to know what was in that letter.

He wouldn’t realize how important that letter was until he got a visit. And by then, there had to be over a hundred or a thousand letters that had been delivered. Yet all of them were either thrown out or burned.

It was a woman and Harry knew he didn’t want to cross her. She was wearing a nice dress with a shoal wrapped around her.

Harry had opened the door slowly after Vernon had screamed at him to open the door.

“Yes…”

“Are you, Mr. Potter?” she asked in a tight voice.

Harry slowly nodded; he wasn’t sure what this was about. It surely wasn’t about school; he didn’t know this woman. But she clearly knew him, though he didn’t know why. He hadn’t even introduced himself yet.

“I am here because I have not received a response about your attendance,” the woman said.

“Attendance?” Harry was confused.

“To Hogwarts,” she said impatiently.

“Hogwarts?”

Her lips thinned, obviously this isn’t how she expected this conversation to go.

“Did you even open the letters we have been sending you?”

Harry shook his head, “my relatives wouldn’t let me. They kept burning them.”

The woman’s eyes narrowed before cursing under her breath.

“Boy! Who is at the damn door!”

Harry flinched from the yell; this wasn’t good. His Uncle Vernon sounded mad.

The woman obviously noticed the action and wasn’t pleased.

“If I can come inside so I may explain a few things to you, Mr. Potter.”

Harry looked nervous; he wasn’t sure if his relatives would like that. But he slowly let the woman come in.

That was when Uncle Vernon came into the room and he froze, “who the hell are you!”

Harry slowly inched away from his uncle but noticed the woman was not afraid. He already envied her for it.

“My name is Minerva McGonagall; I am a Professor at Hogwarts—”

“You are not welcomed here!” he thundered, not letting her finish.

“I believe I am since it was clear that Mr. Potter is to go to Hogwarts,” she said, not pleased.

“He is not going!”

“Your nephew is a wizard, Mr. Dursley,” the woman pointed out.

Vernon’s nostrils flared and Harry knew.

“You’re a freak! Just like the rest of them! I will not let them pollute this house! Its already bad enough I have to deal with him!”

The professor’s eyes narrowed at him.

“You knew! You knew what that letter was all about!” Harry said, suddenly finding his voice. He knew he probably would regret it later though, but he didn’t think.

“Of course, we know,” Petunia’s voice cut in. “Your mother had always been a freak because she could do things that were abnormal, and I knew you would be the same. Course she had to go and get herself killed and we got landed with you. Your world knew that we wanted nothing to do with you. But yet they decided to force us with your miserable existence.”

“You tried to get it out of me…” Harry realized in horror.

Petunia gave her nephew a nasty scowl but didn’t disagree.

The professor placed a gentle hand on Harry’s shoulder, which Harry slightly flinched from. Touches always meant pain. Though he felt guilty afterwards, because he knew that the woman noticed. But he did want to know about this Hogwarts.

“Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, you will find that our world does not look on this behavior kindly. I will be in touch and I promise it will not be good for you,” Minerva said.

It was a bit pleasing to see both Vernon and Petunia Dursley pale. It wasn’t just a threat, but a promise.

“Fine! Take the freak. I don’t care!” Petunia shouted before leaving the room.

“Come, Mr. Potter. I believe there are some things to explain.”

Harry nodded before following the woman out of the house.

“Please place a firm hold around my wrist, it will be a bit disorienting at first,” the woman said to him.

Harry nodded, though not sure on what she meant by that. Though he learned when he was suddenly standing in the street and then somewhere, he didn’t know.

“This is Charing Cross Road, we’re to go into Leaky Cauldron. Do not show your scar,” she warned.

Harry nodded, not sure why his scar meant anything. He had gotten it in the car crash, he didn’t know why it was important. So, he brushed his hair to hide it, thankfully it was long enough to hide it.

“Minerva, another first year I see,” a voice greeted.

“Hello, Tom. Yes, I’m here to show him Diagon Alley.”

The barman nodded and went back to the glass he was cleaning.

Harry watched as he was led to a brick wall and she pulled out a _stick_? She tapped it on the wall and watched in amazement as the brick wall revealed an entire street of shops.

“Welcome to Diagon Alley, Mr. Potter,” she said with a small smile.

Harry was then led into a small shop that was empty and sat at one of the tables.

“There are some things that need to be explained to you, Mr. Potter. What do you know about your parents or Hogwarts?” she asked.

Harry was caught off guard by the question but answered nonetheless, “just that they died in a car crash. I’m sorry, I don’t even know what Hogwarts is…”

He could see her eyes narrow and tried not to back away. It was never good when someone got angry.

“Mr. Potter, your parents didn’t die in a car crash. You are a wizard just like your parents were. James and Lily Potter both attended Hogwarts. You have magic, as did your parents. But they were murdered when you were a baby.”

Harry went pale. _Murdered?_

“Not every witch and wizard are good in our world. There was a dark wizard that sought to kill anyone that didn’t agree with him. He wanted to conquer the world and rid everything that is muggle, someone who didn’t have magic. Or those that thought they were less than them because they had less magical blood. Your parents were one of those that defied him and were killed for it. He also tried to kill you and failed. That scar is not a normal scar, you were cursed. There is a lot of fear behind his name. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named murdered a lot of witches and wizards. People still fear him to this day.”

“Is that why you told me to hide it?” Harry asked, his hand went up to touch where his scar was. He wasn’t quite as fascinated by it now. When he was younger, he had thought it was interesting.

Professor McGonagall nodded, “you will find that you are famous in our world. All because when your parents died, you did not. There is a curse in our world that can kill and for some reason you survived it when others did not. For some reason, because you survived it, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is finally dead.”

Harry’s lips trembled, “I don’t want to be famous for not dying...”

She gave him a sympathetic look, “I’m afraid that is something you cannot change. But you will experience people knowing you because you’re famous.”

Harry hunched in his seat; he didn’t want to be famous. He was practically famous for his parents dying, he rather them be alive. Least then, he wouldn’t have to live at the Dursleys.

She gave him a sad smile, “since you haven’t been able to open your letter.”

Harry watched as she pushed the letter towards. He felt trepidation as he slowly ripped it open. The first thing he saw were the words, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It contained a list of materials he needed. Robes? His eyes glanced over the books it said he needed before seeing the list of equipment. _Wand?_ That must have been what the professor had when she tapped on the bricks. And then there was the warning about a broomstick?

“Broomstick?”

The professor actually smiled at that.

“At Hogwarts, we have a sport that is played on broom. It is called Quidditch, something you will be able to play later. You can fly but are not allowed one during your first year. In your first year, you will have lessons on flying. But you will not be allowed to join any of the teams until you are in second year. At Hogwarts we have four houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. You will be sorted on your first night depending on what traits you have. Gryffindor is known for their courage and determination, Slytherin for their cunning and ambition, Ravenclaw for your intellect and wisdom, and Hufflepuff for hardworking and loyalty. So, in your second year you have the option for playing for your house’s team. Quidditch has several positions. There are three kinds of balls in the game. One of them, the Quaffle is passed between what are called chasers. You have three chasers on a team. They throw the Quaffle through one of three golden hoops to earn points. We have a single Keeper that is in charge of defending the hoops and keep the other team from scoring. The second ball is called a Bludger, there are two of them. They fly around to try to knock players off their brooms. We have two Beaters that have a bat to hit the Bludgers away from their team members. And the final ball is called the Golden Snitch. It is very small and moves quickly, we have a single Seeker that is responsible for catching it. But until it is caught, the game will not end. That does make sense?”

Harry nodded his understanding. He was immediately interested in the sport.

“How will I pay for my stuff?”

“Your parents have a vault here for you. It is kept in a bank called Gringotts, run by goblins. You must be very respectful to them,” she warned.

Harry gulped at that; he wasn’t sure he wanted to ask anything else yet.

“If there is nothing else, we need to stop by Gringotts. But before we go, I believe you need a proper introduction to who I am. Though I did introduce myself as a Hogwarts Professor. I am Professor McGonagall; I teach a subject called Transfiguration at Hogwarts. It is a very difficult subject but can be mastered with study and dedication. Transfiguration is one of the core subjects that is required at Hogwarts and is required for the career you decide to go into. I am the Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House. When you are at Hogwarts, you will find that every house has Prefects. They are students chosen in their fifth, sixth, and seventh years to watch over the students and have certain duties. They are hand selected for their academics and interactions while in their house. It is a position of leadership. In your final year, your seventh year, two students are selected to be Headboy and Headgirl. Prefects get their orders from them, which come from me. I oversee most things in Hogwarts when the Headmaster is unable to. Transfiguration is not the only subject you will take. There is Potions, Charms, History of Magic, Herbology, Astronomy, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. When you reach your third year, you will be able to choose more classes that are more selective to the career you want. And while you are at Hogwarts, we do have a point system, you can both earn and lose points based on your actions and behavior. We do have a feast at the end of the year to celebrate on what house won. Are you confused at all about this so far?”

Harry shook his head; he could admit it was a lot of information. He imagined there was a lot more information, but he was thankful that she didn’t try to overload him quite yet. Considering he didn’t even know this world existed until now. Though he felt curious on what house he would be in. He didn’t feel very brave, so he didn’t think he would make a very good Gryffindor. He knew he was smarter than Dudley, but that didn’t say much. He doubted he was a Ravenclaw. Was he ambitious? He didn’t know. But he didn’t know if he was all that hardworking either. What if he didn’t fit into any of the houses?

That was when he got up from his seat. The professor had stood when she saw that he didn’t have any questions. He had some questions, but he didn’t know what to ask first. He hoped that maybe they would be answered later. Though he soon realized that they were heading towards a white building. He could see the letters of the bank across the building, Gringotts Bank.

When he walked inside, he saw them. He didn’t think they looked too friendly, so he kept close to Professor McGonagall as she strode to the main desk at the end of the hall.

“Master Goblin,” she greeted respectfully. “I am here to inquire about a vault for an heir.”

The goblin that was at the high desk looked down at her.

Harry could always believe that the goblin was smiling.

“And what heir would you be speaking about, Miss McGonagall,” the goblin asked.

“Harry Potter,” she said.

The goblin’s eyes went straight of Harry’s forehead, where a scar could be seen.

“I see. If you will follow me, I will see if your claim is true or not.”

Minerva nodded and followed after, with Harry at her heels. They would eventually come to an office.

“I will need a drop of Mr. Potter’s blood, to prove he is indeed Harry Potter,” the goblin said.

Harry gulped. Blood?

“It will not hurt, young child,” the goblin was surprisingly trying to comfort him. “Just prick your finger on this ink well and it’ll collect the drop and heal instantly.”

Harry slowly nodded before placing his finger on the ink well. To his surprise, he didn’t feel a thing and saw the empty parchment that had been blank by the ink well was writing itself. Though he didn’t see a word what was on the parchment.

“Everything seems to be in order. Heir Potter is allowed access to the Potter Trust Vault. He will not be allowed to touch the Potter Family Vault until he reaches the age of maturity at seventeen unless in the presence of his magical guardian.”

Harry blinked at that, he had a trust vault? What exactly was that? Family vault? Nothing was making sense to him. And then he was walking again and into a metal cart. He wasn’t sure what to expect, but he loved every minute on that thing. Though he was positive that Professor McGonagall was hiding a smile.

“Vault 687,” the goblin announced before opening the vault with the key that Professor McGonagall gave him.

Harry’s mouth dropped at the amount of gold, silver, and bronze was in the vault. This was his? He watched as the professor took out a pouch and scooped a handful into it. It wouldn’t be until they were back in Diagon Alley that she spoke again.

“Here in the Wizarding World, we go by a different currency. The gold pieces you saw are called Galleons. Silver is the Sickles and the bronze are called Knuts. It takes twenty-nine Knuts to make a Sickle. And seventeen Sickles to make a Galleon. It will be a bit odd, but you will get used to it,” Minerva explained.

“What is a Trust and Family vault?” Harry asked.

“When a wizarding child is born, their parents set up what is called a Trust Vault. It is given to their child until they reach seventeen. The only thing that is stored into the Trust Vault is Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. They use Trust Vaults to teach their child a budget on how to spend their money. Every year, a set amount is deposited into the vault. It is a measure to provide yourself until you can reach the age of seventeen. When you reach seventeen is the time you can pursue your own career and gain access to the Family Vault. The Family Vault can be filled with any number of things. Money, artifacts, books, the list is endless. Though nobody can get access but the person on the account.”

Harry listened carefully; he was very curious on what would be in that Family Vault. But he knew he wouldn’t know for another seven years.

“So, if you don’t have any more questions, you are going to need robes.”

Harry wasn’t sure if he liked the sound of that or not…


	3. Trip to Diagon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a bit longer due to moving and everything. But I finally got it posted lol.
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7

**Writ in Stone – Chapter 3 (Trip to Diagon)**

Whatever Harry was expecting when Professor McGonagall said he needed robes, this was not it. He was not expecting to be poked over a thousand times by a damn magical needle. Having to stand on a wooden platform, which was literally only two steps up from the floor of the shop. How did anyone put up with this? But he was much too thankful when the witch told him she was done.

He had to be measured for his sets of robes, which apparently the list required three black sets for school wear. He was also measured for a winter cloak, since apparently it gets really cold wherever Hogwarts was at. So, after Harry was measured and he could step off the small platform, he was told to return in a few hours for his robes.

It was as they were exiting the shop, that Harry rubbed at his arm, it was still sore from that needle. Though he noticed a family of blondes entering the same shop as they exited. For some reason the tall wizard with that family gave Harry a cold chill.

From that shop, Harry made his way to the bookstore, Flourish and Blotts. He felt himself spin around to just look at everything. He loved being in the library, it had been his safe haven. Then he noticed Professor McGonagall was gone. He had to explore the shop a bit before he found her. There was a section labeled for first years. As were for other years but it was also categorized by subject. But you also had the more advanced books that were separated by the books for school. His eyes strayed to a book called, _Healing for Beginners_.

Minerva had a sad smile, “your mother, Lily, was a Healer.”

“What is a healer?” Harry asked.

“It is the equivalent of a muggle doctor. Though not as limited with muggle medicine. You would learn about different potions and their qualities. Spells that have the capability of repairing damage, but can cause it as well,” she said.

Harry sucked the knowledge in, he didn’t know anything about his parents.

“What did my dad do?” he asked.

She had a faint smile before speaking, “James actually designed brooms that most Quidditch players would buy. He had been into Quidditch since his first year. Though most assumed he would go into being a Auror like his father. Which is a version of the muggle police force. They are responsible for investigating crimes and hunting down dark wizards and witches. Their primary focus is protecting the magical law. Which also includes maintaining the Statute of Secrecy. Our worlds between the magical and muggle world is kept separate for a reason. As the last time our worlds found each other, we were almost killed off. Even his parents had expected him to be an Auror. I think this suited him more and he was able to do what he loved and it gave him more of a reason to keep looking after you and Lily.”

Harry hadn’t known of course that there was such a law in place when Minerva mentioned about the Aurors. But he immediately agreed with it. Knowing that if there were people like his relatives, they would try to kill them all off. Though he felt sad that he never got to know his parents. Then he noticed that there were more books than what was required on the list.

“Professor McGonagall, why do I have more books?” he asked.

“One of my colleagues, Professor Snape, who is also the Potions professor will expect his students to have some base knowledge. These will help you understand the subject more. These will explain the different potions ingredients and what they are used for,” Minerva said.

Harry looked surprised by that, but grateful for the warning. He was already eager to start reading on the books. He loved to read and wanted to know all about this world he was supposed to grow up in, but never did. Would his parents have taught him all of this?

He wound up next getting the remaining supplies on his list. A Pewter Cauldron for Potions, several pairs of Dragon Hide gloves, phials for Potions, a telescope and brass scales. Which meant that he needed to get his wand next. Which he started to get nervous about. How would he go about getting a wand?

Instead of asking, he silently followed Professor McGonagall into Ollivanders. Once he stepped inside the shop, it was like he could feel the magic all around him. He was hoping that the trip to Ollivanders wouldn’t be like the one to Madam Malkins. But least here, he didn’t have to worry about needles that liked to keep poking at him.

What he didn’t expect was the man that greeted him had started to talk about his parents’ wands. Did that mean his parents were good at those subjects? He hated how he didn’t know these answers. But he found Ollivander both interesting and a bit strange. It was like as soon as he recognized him, he went back into the far back of the shop. Was he looking for a certain wand?

But even when Ollivander was about to hand him a wand, it was like he changed his mind… And the first time he held one, it literally exploded into his hand!?

“Definitely not…” the man muttered.

 _Yep, definitely strange_.

There were wands of assorting colors, red, white, black, grey. Some didn’t even do anything for him while other just destroyed stuff if not the wand itself.

“Very tricky, but not impossible…”

Harry almost wanted to sigh, though noticed Professor McGonagall never left the shop. She took one of the nearby seats. He was kind of glad because he didn’t want to be left in the shop with Ollivander.

He had to have tried over a hundred wands by the time he had a wand that actually had a warm feeling to it.

“Mmm… not an exact match,” Ollivander muttered.

“What do you mean? It actually feels warm…” Harry asked.

“The wand chooses the wizard or witch, we are not allowed to choose our own wands, though this wand does have some connection to you. Its not exactly the right fit, it is missing something,” Ollivander said.

“Missing something?” Harry said.

Ollivander nodded, “it is rare, but it does happen. Sometimes a witch or wizard matches to the core and not the wood. But is compatible to the wood but not the core. I have found the core; the wand knows it as well. It is known as Horned Serpent Horn. But there are two ideal woods that would serve you well. Willow is a very uncommon wood for healing power and is known for revealing to be Healers as their career. You would also be very suited for Fir; it is known to work well for those that have a fierce determination and perseverance. You will have to come back within another hour or so. Every wand here knows that you are not their master.”

Harry blinked at him, was Ollivander about to make a wand? Just because none of the ones he had would work.

“That is fine, Mr. Ollivander,” Minerva got up from her seat.

“Minerva, nine and a half inches made of Fir with a core of Dragon Heartstring. Excellent for Transfiguration,” Ollivander recognized.

The professor had a pleased smile on her face, Harry wondered if she smiled much. “Not much has changed,” she agreed.

It was once they were outside the shop that Harry asked, “I thought I had all my things. And does that mean he’s crafting me a wand?” The awe in Harry’s voice was clear.

“Some customers for Ollivander can be tricker than others, but that is nothing he is not used to. Wand crafting is something Ollivander is very skilled at and loves to do. But not quite. I am assuming you would like a familiar while at Hogwarts and you do have the option of having an owl, cat or a toad. But I believe we can make two stops before picking up your wand,” McGonagall said.

Harry’s eyes were wide, it never crossed his mind to get one of those. He just assumed he wouldn’t. Though he wasn’t sure if he was wanting to go back to the shop just to pick up his things. He had already gotten a truck and the professor had recommended to get one above the standard. It would be necessary in his later years at Hogwarts. It even had several hidden compartments and even had one to store a library if needed.

It was once inside Madam Malkins Robes for Every Occasion that Minerva spoke.

“I just need to have a few words with Madam Malkin to see if your robes are ready,” she said.

Harry nodded, before taking a quick seat. He saw the woman was nearby but noticed that when the professor had to be talking, he couldn’t hear anything. He shrugged and twiddled his thumbs while he waited.

“Minerva,” the woman hissed.

“Were you able to complete the entire order?” Minerva asked, placing silencing wards around them.

“Yes, but what is going to happen? You cannot let the poor boy return to wherever he has come from. I know an abused child when I see one,” she said.

“I am working on that and I do not intend to,” Minerva commented.

“Are you going to take him to the castle?” she asked.

Minerva shook her head, “I would like to avoid it until September until I can get a letter out to Amelia. It will already be a risk since I would like everything to be done before anyone realizes that he has been removed. Some will still see that this group of people are his blood and family. Which are not always the safest option for the child. If I can protect an innocent child, I will do so!”

Minerva McGonagall didn’t say a word the night that Dumbledore insisted that Harry Potter be at that house. Even then, she knew it was odd and didn’t like it. But against her better judgement, she had trusted Dumbledore's word, she wouldn't stay blind anymore. All those words about him not getting a big head for being famous. She was regretting on how she stayed silent instead of arguing with Dumbledore over the household that he had insisted on placing Harry in. Nothing made Vernon and Petunia Dursley's behavior acceptable. She wished she had and perhaps had checked on her suspicions. But she hoped that maybe she could fix that problem now. And maybe Mr. Potter would place his trust in her, but she wasn’t holding too much hope on that. There was a nagging thought, was Dumbledore planning something for Harry Potter? She didn’t like that thought very much.

“Even if that child is Harry Potter, Minerva?” she asked.

“Especially where he is Harry Potter. Our world was promised that he was cared for and Albus let it happen. James and Lily would be appalled to know what has happened to their son. That child does not deserve to be famous for his parents’ deaths and then have to suffer years later,” Minerva hissed.

“Any other family would want his fame and money,” she warned.

“Which is why I am sending the letter to Amelia and no one else,” Minerva replied, her voice was firm.

“Then my mind will rest easy. Though everything should fit him, even the underpants,” she said with relief in her eyes.

“You have my thanks,” Minerva said before quickly filling out one of the papers with a quill. Quickly writing out her account information, she was not going to take this out of Harry’s vault. It may be for him, but if she had her way, he wouldn’t need to touch it at all. James and Lily should be the ones taking Harry for his trip to Diagon Alley. But they couldn’t. With a heavy heart, she had all the clothing placed in the truck that was purchased for Harry earlier.

The sounding ward was quickly dispersed.

“I believe your wand should be ready now. Are you ready Mr. Potter?”

Harry quickly nodded. He was just glad to be out of that chair, because he was starting to get bored just waiting around. But he figured that his robes were getting the final touches. He watched as the trunk was shrunk and placed into Professor McGonagall’s robe.

There was a sense of wary as Harry reentered the wand shop.

“Mr. Ollivander,” McGonagall greeted.

“Minerva, excellent timing. I have just completed Mr. Potter’s wand.”

The first thing that Harry noticed as the wand was placed neatly in one of the boxes. It was a light brown with streaks of white in it. The handle was a darker brown, but the detail was amazing.

“This wand is ten and a half inches and contains two woods, one of Fir and one of Willow. We may just have a healer on our hands. The core is Horned Serpent Horn. I am sure we can expect great things from you Mr. Potter,” Ollivander said while beckoning Harry forward.

Harry took slow steps before extending a hand to grasp at the wand. He could instantly feel the difference. He felt an instant rush of warm as gold and green sparks burst from the wand in a shower.

Ollivander looked very pleased.

“That will be 26 galleons, 32 if you wish to purchase a holster for your new wand,” he said.

Harry looked confused, _holster?_

“He would,” Minerva said and exchanged the galleons before Harry could. She ignored the incredulous looked she received from him.

It was once they were out of the shop that Harry said something.

“Guess that means I have to head back…” he muttered glumly.

“Not quite, there is still one shop left,” Minerva had a grin on her lips.

Harry quickly followed after her but caught the name of the shop before heading inside, Eeylops Owl Emporium. The first thing he noticed was the number of owls inside. Though his eyes went straight for the Snowy Owl with golden eyes.

Minerva looked back and saw where he was looking. She knew that Harry would need an owl, even though it was optional. She would have let him pick out what familiar he wanted. Owls were the most useful, but that didn’t mean he would feel matched to any of them.

“Her?” she asked.

Harry looked at McGonagall shocked. He had already been surprised that the professor bought his wand. He wasn’t expecting that. Was she buying an owl for him too? He gave her a sheepish smile and brush a finger down the owl’s beautiful feathers.

The owl gave a pleasant hoot and Harry couldn’t help the giggle as she playfully nipped his finger.

“Does she have a name?” Harry asked before the owl flew onto his shoulder.

“You will have to name her.”

Harry looked determined at that before heading to the front of the shop.

The shopkeeper looked a bit terrified when she asked to purchase the owl. Thankfully, Harry’s scar was hidden so they didn’t seem to realize on who the child was. Most likely the Snowy Owl made her displeasure known to them. She quickly exchanged the amount of galleons, before gathering the treats and a perch for her. There would be no need for a cage for the beautiful owl. And by the disgusted look Harry was giving the cages, it was a good call.

She whispered her address for the Snowy Owl to fly to. She would be able to find it no problem.

“Grab my arm once more and your owl will meet us there,” Minerva said.

Harry nodded, trying to brace himself for the feeling of side apparition.

Minerva had to slightly steady him once they arrived at their destination. Though he was surprised not to recognize on where he was. He had begun to feel the dread that he would be returned back to the Dursleys. So, where was he now?

“Its okay to feel confused, Mr. Potter,” Minerva said to him. “This is my home and I want to talk to you a bit.”

Harry nodded. He liked the outside look of the home. It was probably a bit bigger than the Dursleys home and definitely didn’t scream the perfection that they demanded. It was tan except for the roof, which was more close to black. There were at least seven widows that he could see.

But there was an immediate difference when he stepped inside. It felt homey and very welcoming. You could see the Kitchen and Living room as you walked through the door. There was a fireplace that was slightly burning.

Minerva gestured Harry over to her couch to sit down.

“There are some things I want to talk to you about,” she started.

Harry felt slightly nervous but nodded.

“I am not letting you return back to your relatives.”

"You're not?!" Harry asked bewildered eyes wide with shock.

She shook her head, her voice was soft but brisk, "The moment I stepped into that house it was off, now answer me honestly. Were you ever happy with them?"

Harry felt it was a trick question, but he had sort of liked this woman. She seemed stern and cold at first but learned she wasn’t. He still didn’t know her… but where would he go? But he shook his head at the question. He hated it there. He hated them…

Minerva frowned; she had been afraid of that. She had seen the signs but needed an answer. The clothes he currently wore was an obvious one. And the reactions at the Dursleys… Though it wasn’t quite a verbal answer, it was an answer.

“If I’m not going back… am I going to an orphanage?” Harry asked.

Minerva shook her head,” they would not be equipped to deal with a magical child. If you are agreeable, I would have you stay here. You would be safe here and Hogwarts. I am going to send a letter to transfer your guardianship.”

"You would want me?" Harry asked in disbelief, eyes shining with tears he refused to shed.

She nodded, “I may not be your parents, James and Lily. But you would be wanted here.”

The next thing that Minerva realized was that her arms was full of a magical child as Harry crashed into her. She let her arms wrap around him, most likely the first hug he had received since he was a baby. She let the tears run freely down his cheeks, knowing that he probably needed this. It made her despise the Dursleys so much more. They never deserved him. He should have been treasured there.

Her fingers gently threaded through his hair, was this what it felt like to have a child? She could feel the protectiveness surge within her the moment she stepped into that house. It had been hard enough not to curse the Dursleys.

But she stayed where he was as Harry’s let the dam of tears break. She knew that he would probably exhaust himself. She could write that letter later. Though the trunk was still in her robes and no doubt the owl that Harry got would be there soon. But for now, she would let him calm down and perhaps eat later. She didn’t like on how skinny he was, he was practically bones. It didn’t seem healthy and she doubted that it was just Harry’s fault for that.


End file.
